Forget Me Not, Roxas
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Roxas is being targeted by this group he never knew existed. The only clue he has is a ring on his finger. On top of that, they keep talking about the Big Bang. And why is he having strange dreams about a redheaded man? AxelRoxas, AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Forget-Me-Not, Roxas**

By: LilyChan

**Prologue**

"The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten." – Cesare Pavese, diary entry (_The Burning Brand: Diaries 1935-50_)

Axel turned on his side to see the blond sleeping soundly from the activities that had occurred only a few hours earlier. He sighed as he once again shut his aqua colored eyes. He couldn't believe that he had to erase his memories because he was stupid enough to blurt out their relationship during an argument with Demyx, their latest lackey.

Feeling anxious, he rose to his feet, the blanket lightly covering his crotch. He felt cool with the air conditioner blowing all around the seemingly empty apartment. Axel didn't want Roxas to leave him – it was too soon. He didn't want his love to leave him because the Organization thought that Roxas was a distraction.

Hell, they better be thankful Axel's still in the gang! Though, if he were to meet Roxas before him joining the Organization, he was sure he wouldn't have joined at all. He turned to see the blond's nostrils slightly get bigger then smaller and how his lips were slightly parted.

It was defiantly the little things that kept him with the blond – and why he even considered leaving the Organization. Roxas had only recently discovered the band of conspirers against the government. However, he didn't understand that Axel was to be punished for having a relationship outside the circle. Though there was an option to save Roxas.

Erase his memories. Forget that he had even met Axel in the first place. Of course the Organization couldn't find out. He'd have to make up something in order to not only protect his own hide, but it's also to protect Roxas.

Axel looked away. Yeah he had always put up a tough front, but he was a romantic much to his dismay. He wanted to love Roxas. Perhaps this was because it was against the rules? It didn't matter anyway.

He glanced at the blinking numbers on the alarm clock.

2:49 AM

Axel bit his lip. It was almost time for his erasing. It was scheduled to be done at 6 in the morning, and Axel couldn't be around him while it was being processed. He gripped the bed sheets tighter, as if he was trying to get a hold of time and make it last longer.

Almost three hours to go.

Why did it have to be like this? Why didn't he meet Roxas until _before _he made his decision on becoming a member? And besides even if he didn't meet the blond, he would've wanted to get out of the Organization. Eventually, he would if that counted for something.

He got up, as he felt the cool air. He shivered as he bent down to pick up his boxers. Even though he was going to forget about the red-head, Axel was sure that he himself wouldn't forget about Roxas. And if there was a chance to get him back, he would take it. After all, he doesn't always wave at the right opportunities as they pass by. However he decided that he might as well start packing. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Roxas see him when the blond woke up.

He just couldn't be there. It would ruin things. Axel would resort to even more rash decisions. And he couldn't risk their lives anymore. It was the only way out. He felt something on his cheek. The red-hair reached up to touch, but felt water.

He was crying of a broken heart. The man certainly felt his heart breaking. There really wasn't anything he could do about it, really, as much as he wanted to. He glanced at the ground and remembered when he had first met him. Axel smiled warmly at the memories.

_At least one of us will have memories,_ he bitterly thought. He slightly jumped when he heard the soft tap on the door. He glanced at the door. If there was another way, Axel swore he could try and find another way. Reluctantly, he got up to answer it after he had fixed his pants. Behind the door was the silver-haired prick that had made his first years in the Organization hell after when he got the scratches.

"Hello, dear Axel," Riku, the aforementioned silver-haired prick, said as he let himself in. He wore his lab coat as well with his white latex gloves, and white shoes that only doctors wore in the hospitals. He had a demented grin but Axel only glared at him. However, Riku responded before Axel could even open his mouth. "Have you been crying? It's so strange seeing you play the submissive part," he quipped.

"Fuck you," Axel stated as he rigorously wiped his eyes with his wrist. The other man simply chuckled. He glanced at the pictures that the red-head had planted in the quaint apartment as the man struggled to put on his shirt.

"You know, you can still go behind the Organization's back," he said, a bit solemnly, "you two still can be safe."

"Riku, just because you're ballsy doesn't mean I am," he said as he searched his jeans for a cigarette. "Besides, I've risked Roxas for too long. You're just a doctor. You can get away with it because you can either kill them or just make them seriously ill. I don't have that power."

He found the pack and beat the bottom until one stuck out. He grabbed it with his mouth and brought out his lighter. He switched it on and the fire lit its ashes. Axel slowly sucked on the stick.

Riku, however, grabbed it and put it out in between his fingers.

"You're right, Axel. I do have that power over them. And you're right. I _can_ get away with it. But I can threaten them again for your Blondie." Riku pointed to the now stirring blond. Axel glared at him but it left when he heard the boy stirring.

"I have to get out of here, Riku. I-I…don't think I can see that again." Axel said as he turned away. He grabbed his coat and bolted out the door. Riku blinked his aqua-blue eyes.

"Damn you, Axel," he muttered as he heard the boy screaming in the other room. "Always leaving me with the hard work."

**Ending Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this one. :3 Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the other KH fanfic! I'm working on the second chapter right now for it. Hehe. Please review if you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Notes: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry.

**Forget-Me-Not, Roxas  
**By: LilyChan

**Chapter One**

The blond's blue eyes fluttered open as he felt his stomach churn. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that shellfish, but he had let his twin brother's encouragements get the best of him. He didn't want to get up. He could just lie there all morning and hope that the bad fish would eventually pass without causing him to throw up. Although he really didn't know what the hell happened that caused his ass to throb painfully. But whatever he did the night before, the brunet _will _pay for it.

The idea brought a smug grin to his face.

However his inner victory was interrupted when he heard the annoying sound of his alarm clock. It only made his headache worse. It was also then he heard a buzzing noise from no particular area.

It couldn't be his alarm clock. Sure it was annoying, but not to this magnitude.

He covered his ears with his hands but the sound continued to buzz in his brain. He grabbed a pillow and started to tussle around, hoping that it would stop eventually. He grunted and wanted to scream, but it felt that he couldn't. He opened his mouth to at least shout but not a sound emitted from his throat.

He felt his heart beat faster as the buzzing sound merely grew louder. He pushed in, trying to stop the damn sound.

"Stop it!" Roxas finally managed to yell. He didn't recognize his own voice, it sounded so gruff. The blond got scared and went to his bathroom, without knocking a lot of items to the ground. He released his head as he reached over to turn on the bathtub faucet. The blond didn't care what the temperature was, but he felt that his head was on fire.

As soon as his brain sent the signal that the water was indeed flowing out of the faucet he stuck his head in it and it felt extremely cool. The buzzing, however, eventually died out as he felt his head getting soaked from being drenched. He bent his knees and leaned against the porcelain tub as he felt his temperature drop. He let out a sigh as he reached over to turn off the water. Roxas felt against the ground for a towel; when he had found one, he had reached back to his head and extended them as far as he could. He dropped the towel and he felt the cotton of the towel on his ears and slightly against the nape of his neck.

He reached up and tried to shake the water off of his damp hair. Roxas closed his eyes so water wouldn't get in his eyes. As soon as he placed the towel on the ground, he had gotten up to return to his room.

He picked up some of the things that had fell and returned them to their proper place. He then heard his door slam.

Roxas froze in his place. Then he heard the same buzzing sound. This time, he fell to his knees and actually screamed as he grabbed a hold of his head. He heard footsteps rushing towards him and he cursed his luck. If it were a burglar he would surely try to kill him now that he's down and almost out!

However, he didn't expect what was to happen next.

"Roxas go back to the bathroom!" cried out Sora's boyfriend.

Wait.

What was Riku doing in his apartment? But the buzzing was too much for him. His body decided it no longer had the energy to stay awake during this strange process. The last thing he remembered was a white latex glove and a vision of red.

**oooo**

Riku cursed, and cursed. Why did _he _have the pleasure of taking care of Axel's messes? Granted, he's the one with the license, job, and PhD to do the things he was assigned to do. He mentally promised Axel's demise when the next time they had a physical. And thankfully, that was very soon.

However, he reluctantly pushed those thoughts away as he went to pick up the dead weight ala Roxas. He almost fell back due to the weight, literally, on his shoulders.

"You better lay off the Twinkies there, bud." He quipped, trying to keep himself amused as he took him to the bathroom.

He saw that Roxas had figured out the secret to the heated encounter. He knew the risk of doing what he did to him. If not treated, it could fry the body and eventually the vital organs.

"I swear, if it weren't for the pay, and threats, my license would be revoked because of you," Riku ranted to no one in particular as he placed the boy in a sitting position in the tub. He set the water at the precise temperature he knew would hopefully and eventually revive him and then he switched it to where it was showering all over his body – making his clothes extremely wet.

In the meantime, he had to go find something to amuse himself with. He then remembered. Axel had placed some photos of the two in the living room and the den. He had to hide them, especially when his memories were freshly gone.

He rushed towards the aforementioned rooms to grab each photo of the two and hid them in the bag that lay outside. He opened the door and pulled it in, then accidentally slammed it. However he had a mission and he couldn't back out.

No matter how much he wanted to leave that damn Organization himself.

He tossed the framed photos in the bag, not really caring whether or not the frames broke. Knowing Axel, they were probably the cheap kind anyway. He inspected the apartment quickly for any more souvenirs the red-head decided to leave behind. When he thought he didn't see anymore, he went back to the bathroom.

Thankfully, Roxas had just woken up when he walked in. He let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling, Roxas?" he asked as he turned off the water, sure that he wouldn't need it anymore.

The blond grunted as he grabbed his head. He closed his eyes, but soon cracked one open.

"Why are you here, Riku?" he asked, his voice very hoarse. The silver-haired man merely laughed, as he thought of a quick alibi.

"Sora wanted me to check on you! That party last night was wild! You were drunk off your ass!" he lied. _Good job, Riku! He totally bought it, _he thought to himself as he mentally patted himself on the back.

Roxas covered his stomach and blinked in utter confusion.

"But I ate shellfish, last night, right? I mean, only bad shellfish would make me want to vomit. And you know I'm allergic to codfish! That's why I felt like my head was going to burst!"

Riku laughed nervously as he pulled the collar. "Y-Yeah. That's what it was. You ate some codfish because Sora dared you too!"

Roxas smiled slightly, noted how nervous the other was. Perhaps last night was something Riku did not want to remember, as per usual. He shook his head.

"Well, if you and I did something, I'm sure it was Sora's fault anyway."

Riku nodded and agreed.

For the rest of the morning, Riku explained not to listen to Sora ever again especially while intoxicated.

"Spare me the lecture. Don't you have to take care of Sora? You know how bad his hangovers tended to get."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how you are. I don't want to get my license for neglecting my boyfriend's brother especially since he ate something he's so _deathly_ allergic to."

Roxas merely rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, dummy."

Riku made a sad face, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't real. "Oh, this is the thanks I get for saving your life! Well, fine! Don't expect me to save you again!"

"Yeah, as if I need a Prince Charming."

_Funny you should say that…_Riku thought as he exited the apartment with the bag in hand. Roxas about to ask him about it, but he didn't think anything else of it. He figured that it was probably something Sora asked for. He shrugged as he lay back, deciding to catch up on some rest his body desperately needed.

**oooo**

Riku arrived at his and Sora's apartment where he saw the brunet watching television about the latest game in wonderful world of soccer. He sat up and saw the other toss aside the bag with a loud clutter.

"Hey, Riku. Is he alright?" Sora asked, obviously quite concerned.

"Yeah. He had an attack because Axel wouldn't leave."

Sora sighed. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Because, Sora, if I do leave, they'll have to kill me."

The brunet turned his attention back to the TV screen, quite obviously disappointed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Riku sighed himself as he took off his shoes and walked towards where he was. He pushed him and pinned him against the comfortable couch.

The other tried to struggle but Riku just pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm just glad we're together." He said, softly. He patted his head, unpinned him, and sat next to Sora.

There wasn't any other sound between aside from the TV. He crossed his arms and glanced to the boy next to him, deciding to change the subject.

"So, how's work? I know I haven't been able to sit tight and actually talk to you since physicals are starting soon."

"It's fine. We're actually working on the sequel to Death Star. We're thinking about not adding the internet access ever since the 'accidental' leaks and that mole on staff."

Riku nodded. He glanced at the time and realized that he should've been at work no fewer then five minutes ago.

"Shit!" he cursed as he rose up. Sora didn't seem to be phased by it. Instead he just merely waved at the silver-haired man.

Riku put on his shoes again and went back to kiss Sora on the cheek. "See you later, babe."

And with that he picked up the bag again and left with quite a slam on the door. Sora merely sighed, still quite worried for his brother and what was going to happen to him.

**ooooooo**

**Ending Notes: **Finally! The first chapter is completed! I apologize if it's not as great as the prologue but I tried? In any case, please read and review and I'll try not to be too stingy with the second chapter.


End file.
